jaime_eat_thatfandomcom-20200214-history
Glass and Wrath
Under the Glassworks, the party finds ancient catacombs... Tzeitels Account Tzeitel woke late in the day after a night of plundering to a message from Jag, letting her know that Amiko had disappeared and they were investigating the Glassworks. Later arriving at the same time as Zanian, she found the rest of the group in the middle of a goblin massacre, with Amiko's father dead, strapped to a chair, and covered in molten glass. Tzeitel and Jag hung back to investigate the body and the glassworks themselves while the rest of the party pursued after the remaining goblins. Upon examining the body it was discovered that it wasn't the glass that killed Amiko's father, but a deep wound to the chest right over the heart. As the rest of the group grew impatient Tzeitel led the way down a stairway they discovered only to find a hallway with even more doors. The first door Tzeitel opened seemed to have just been a storage closet, yet she could smell the same spices that Amiko would use in her food. The second door led to a small bedroom, with a Diary laid out on the desk. Tzeitel read the diary filled with talk of an impending attack on sandpoint, bugbears, a demon and worse that she showed to the rest of the party. After showing the diary, Tzeitel excused herself taking it with her to show to her brother in an attempt to warn him. When she reached the Fatmans Feedbag Jubrayl was sitting with Emil, and unfortunately she had to surrender the Diary to him in order to warn her brother properly. When she returned empty handed Wesh promised to cover for her in exchange for a favor. Before they left Tzeitel and Wesh looked around for anything else, finding a secret entrance to a tunnel. The party followed the tunnel all the way to a small cove on the shore with entrances to two more tunnels. Tracks led to the shore where it was assumed Tsuto took Amiko away by boat, and many goblin tracks littered one of the other tunnels. The party voted to check the Kaijitsu residence for clues before returning, finding nothing of interest but Tzeitel managed to snag a small statue and planned to return later for more goods. So returning to the tunnel Tzeitel took point, finding a different outcrop further on, Tzeitel saw a great monster with incomprehensible anatomy gaurding another entrance. Tzeitel reported back to the rest of the group and Wesh returned with her to sneak close to try and put the beast to sleep. Unfortunately the spell did not take hold and the monster attacked but was quickly dispatched. Wesh and Jag examined the dead monster realizing it was a Sin Spawn which sent them both into a nerdgasm over runelords or some such nonsense. Whatever they were talking about Tzeitel wished to have no part in it, yet Wesh convinced her to continue on in exchange for lowering the favor to a minor one. Further in the cave become more refined, almost carved out of the rock with powerful magic, until it was clear they were no longer in a cave but a ruin. Runes in thesolonian would spark on the walls and fade, colours and shapes would form only to disappear moments later, and the whole place sent shivers up Tzeitels spine. Zanian sensed that the very ruins themselves reeked with evil, and magic seemed to be everywhere. Tzeitel led the way as usual, checking for traps at every doorway, hall, and corner she could until the party regrouped at a crossroad centered on a large statue of Lamashtu. Wesh stood entranced by it, and the hallway behind it while the rest of the party went to investigate another hallway and Tzeitel stayed behind to keep an eye on Wesh. While trying to calm Wesh down a hurried message came to them from Jag, that they needed help so Tzeitel and Wesh rushed to their aide. Passing a purified shrine to Lamashtu, they burst into a cathedral lined with skulls and a dark basin filled with what looked like bubling magma. Evil laughs echoed from the room, and Jag shouted out that it was invisible. Tzeitel untied a bag of flour from her waist and tried to throw it where she thought "it" could be but didn't seem to cover anything, so she decided to draw her bow and wait. Waiting paid off as the moment the Demon appeared again Tzeitel and Jaime peppered it with arrows downing the Quasit quickly. After killing it Tzeitel decided to collect its corpse in a sack on her waist, and thus ended the session of Cirque de Slay, the one where Napolia struck naught a single enemy. Tzeitels Account Part 2 Almost immediatly after killing the Quasit due to unknown reasons Kora managed to find Napolia and drag her off before Jag could say otherwise, yet being one adventurer down wouldn't stop them and now they had the menacing magma substance in the middle of the room to contend with. Before Tzeitel reached the room the Quasit had summoned a Sin Spawn by dropping its blood into the pool, yet as it was doing so Jag noticed it lose some of its luster. Deducting that summoning more Sin Spawn this way but one at a time would allow them to remove the threat of the pool, without being overwhelmed. Everyone took their positions and one after another each sin spawn was slain and the magma substance fizzled out. After clearing the skull cathedral the party returned to the statue of lamashtu and took the door next to it, leading into an old prison guarded by two more sin spawn. After the fight Jag found that a preservation spell had been cast on the cells, explaining the fresher skelletons trapped inside. Tzeitel led the way to the next room, filled with tortue devices and more doors filled with mutated and deformed skelletons of humanoids. As she snuck down the last passageway Tzeitel saw an odd looking Goblin with three arms sitting at the other end of a large room filled with pits with wooden tops covering them. Jaime got into position behind her in the hallway as she drew her sap and started sneaking up behind the odd goblin. As she got closer she saw that he was sharpening a large axe and had three arms in total rather than the normal two. After getting close enough Tzeitel surprised the Goblin with a quick smack to the head with her Sap as Jaime rained blunt arrows upon him quickly knocking him unconscious. Giving him an extra tap just to be sure, Tzeitel carried him back to the torture room for questioning but heard a faint moaning coming from the pits. She shuddered thinking of zombies and let the rest of the party know. Zanian stepped up to the plate, centering himself in the center of the room and sent out a few quick bursts of energy completely destroying the zombies trapped inside. The goblin was tied up and preparations were made to intimidate him as he woke up. He was clearly mad yet didn't have much information to give us. When he spoke of his master the Quasit, Tzeitel pulled its corpse out from the sack she was carrying it in and started to make kissy faces at it. Unfortunately the stress and destruction of everything he cared about completely broke the goblin, so he was tied up again and thrown into one of the zombie pits to be dealt with later. The hallway joining the zombie pits had stairways leading up but were badly caved in. Doubling back Wesh got his chance to explore the hallway he was obsessed over before and found a small sphereical room with multiple magical artifacts floating throughout it. After examaning the items and the spells removing gravity in the room, the party decided to take a little break dancing and spinning in the room with zero gravity. After their entertaining break in the dance room the group returned to the stairwell, digging their way up and into the square right infront of the old lighthouse. As Jag emerged and started to do his usual thing Wesh and Tzeitel returned to the statue to try and move it, yet couldn't even budge it so instead they grabbed the broken goblin on the way out. Later that night Tzeitel and Wesh however broke into the Kaijitsu residence and relieved it of some of its more pricey possesions, selling them to a very excited Igor the fence. Thus ended another session of Cirque de Slay! Tsuto's Diary Category:Chronicles